Personality Change! Oh the Horror!
by I Am A Freaking Epic Ninja
Summary: A mission paper finds it's way into Natsu's hands... he reads it aloud... Oh great, now everyone has changed personalities!


It was a hectic day at the guild. To Mirajane, it seemed that everyone wanted to go on a job today.

In fact, Gajeel, Lucy, Levy, Natsu, Juvia, Wendy, Erza, Evergreen, Gray, and Elfman were crowded around the mission board, looking for a job.

Natsu was the first to pick one.

"Hmm," Natsu said. "Decode these runes for 500,000J. Sounds like a good deal."

Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Levy froze when they heard him say that. They started to panic.

"NOOO!" Lucy wailed. "Natsu, don't you remember the LAST time we had a notice like that?! Don't read-"

But it was too late, Natsu was already reading off the runes. Gajeel, Juvia, and Evergreen regarded them curiously.

"What-" Gajeel started to say, but was cut off by a blinding white light.

"Eeeek!" All the mages in the guild yelped, covering their eyes. When the light disappeared, nothing was amiss. Well, except…

Levy's eyes suddenly turned into hearts, and she dropped all her books. "Gajeel-sama…" she trailed off.

Juvia was staring at the books Levy had dropped.

'_I don't know why…'_ Juvia thought. _'But those books… I suddenly want to read them…'_ She quickly grabbed them, but Levy was too far deep in La La Land to care. Juvia started reading furiously.

"It is manly to read!" Gray yelled at Juvia.

"Gray is talking to me…" she muttered. "But I don't care, this book is awesome!"

"EHHHH?!" Gajeel yelled, horrified. "Juvia-chan, why are you ignoring Gray?!"

"Shut up, Metal Head. " Lucy growled at Gajeel, glaring darkly. Gajeel gulped, and started inching away slowly.

"Gajeel-sama looks so cute when he's scared…" Levy sighed. "Gajeel-sama… you will belong to Levy!"

"Hmmph!" Natsu sniffed. "I don't care if that boy will be yours or not, but one thing I _do_ care about: I am the only fairy here. Isn't that right, Titania?"

"I'm sorry." Erza apologized.

"ALL OF YOU CALM DOWN!" Wendy yelled at them. Everyone cringed in fear. "MIRA! GIVE ME SOME STRAWBERRY CAKE!"

"I have a sudden urge to fight Natsu and call him a bastard." Elfman said, despite the fact that no one was listening to him.

Mirajane dropped the glass she was wiping in shock. "Everyone… what is happening?! Master!"

Makarov put down his drink, sighing at the VERY STRANGE events occurring in the guild. He walked calmly to the crazy group, picking up the notice that Natsu had dropped.

"Hmm." Makarov pondered, reading the paper. "This seems to be another type of Changeling, except it exchanges personalities, not bodies."

Mirajane nodded. "Freed-kun! We need your help!"

Freed looked at the silver-haired beauty, still shocked from the previous events. "You want me to decode the spell, don't you…?" he sighed. Makarov and Mirajane nodded at him. Freed sighed, and found his pen.

"I only have twenty minutes." He said. "I suggest you give me some space."

Meanwhile…

Evergreen tackled Elfman.

"Fight me, you Beast Bastard!" she growled.

Elfman chuckled. "What did you call me, you Fairy Bitch?"

Gajeel sighed. "People fighting again… but, then again, this IS Fairy Tail…"

Soon, Gray and Lucy joined in the brawl. Levy hid behind a pillar, sighing happily at Gajeel's exasperated expression. Natsu grinned,and started burning Gajeel's shirt off. Gajeel ran, screaming while Natsu chuckled and went back to his boasting about being the guild's fairy.

Levy started drooling, and clasped her hands together. "Gajeel-sama is so hot…"

The fire burned Gajeel's entire shirt off, and Gajeel started making "EHHH?!" sounds in confusion as Levy decided to plaster herself on Gajeel.

"Levy will love Gajeel-sama forever!" she said cheerfully. Jet and Droy started crying.

Eventually, a very angry Lucy dragged Gajeel into the fight, leaving poor Gajeel to start panicking and trying to escape. Levy seethed, and put her hand on a pillar. It cracked beneath her fingers.

"Gajeel-sama has been touched by a woman other than Levy." She growled. "Lu-chan WILL PAY."

Jet and Droy stopped crying and became terrified when Levy summoned the word "KNIFE" and started sharpening its sharp edges with a purple aura surrounding her.

Elfman's clothes started disappearing, leaving some guild members very scarred for life. Gray was yelling "MAN! BE A MAN!", and was still fully clothed. A miracle.

"I AM A FAIRY, DAMMIT!" Natsu yelled at Erza. Erza cringed.

"I'm sorry, Natsu-san…" she gulped, trying to avoid his glare.

"Okay…" Freed said, writing. "I've almost got it… oh Holy Mother of- only five minutes left! I cannot let Ever stay like this forever!" He started scribbling furiously, while Gajeel sweatdropped at him.

"He's really working hard…" Gajeel laughed nervously. Levy still held on to her "Knife" word, all the while fan-girling at Gajeel's hotness. Well, Gajeel is pretty hot. So excuse her for admiring Gajeel-sama's amazing physique!

"I've got it!" Freed cried out, with a flourish of his pen. "So, if I am correct, Levy has switched personalities with Juvia, Gajeel with Lucy, Wendy with Erza, Natsu with Ever, and Gray with Elfman. Okay…" Freed started to chant, and when he was done, Wendy dropped her cake.

"Wasn't I at the mission board just now?" she asked. "Why am I eating cake…?"

Erza started yelling at the group, telling them to stop fighting. Freed chanted again, until everyone was back to normal.

Levy looked up in confusion. "Why did I summon 'knife'…?"

Evergreen released Elfman, who she had in a headlock. "What in the name of…" she muttured.

Lucy was knocked out on the floor, courtesy of Gray. Juvia stopped reading, wondering why she was holding a copy of _History of Magnolian Runes. _Natsu shrugged, wondering what the heck was going on.

Everyone in the guild sighed in relief.

Cana gulped down her barrel of beer. "Aw, man, its over. Best entertainment I've had in a while."

Makarov collapsed into his chair. "I was beginning to think I'd have to deal with a terrifying Wendy from now on…"

Mirajane started crying, glad her adorable little brother wasn't acting crazy anymore.

"Seriously, guys!" Levy said to Jet and Droy. "Why DID I summon 'knife'?!"

Nobody wanted to give her an answer.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Just a small idea I had. Short and sweet! Wrote this in a jiffy, so forgive any errors! Thank you!**

**Review, please!**


End file.
